


Very cute uwu oumaki fic

by cocoabeanwriting



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoabeanwriting/pseuds/cocoabeanwriting
Summary: this is a joke as you can tell by the word count





	Very cute uwu oumaki fic

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to nagitosboobs on ig for great story inspo

Ouma Pov

I walk to school

Maki lookin fiiine

She actually likes kaito tho

and I suddenly realise I'm gay

 

I marry saihara-chan

she goes n marries kaito or something idk

We liv happy ever after

not in a relationship

the end

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if you like oumaki you're valid
> 
> please dont hurt me


End file.
